12 Days of Frostmas
by Pockyisgood
Summary: As punishment for his actions, Jack Frost must go back in time to start a snow storm he neglected to in the past. However, when he meets bellhop Phil, Christmas will heat up this winter. SLASH Jack/Phil AU The Santa Clause 3/Hot Tub Time Machine crossover
1. Day One

**Happy holidays everyone! This is going to be one of the most peculiar fics I think I have ever written. This is the 12 Days of Frostmas! This fic is a crossover fic between the movies "Hot Tub Time Machine" and "The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause." This is also a slash fic, which means a guy/guy pairing is involved. Don't like, I suggest you hit the backspace or X in the corner of your screen. **

**Now for every day up until Christmas Day I will be writing a chapter. If I miss a chapter one day, then expect two the next. I must warn you, this is a little AU, so if you get confused, let me know in a review and/or private message. I will do my best to explain. But please do finish reading the chapter you're on because it may tell you later in the chappie that will answer such questions. **

**I think I've kept you long enough! So please enjoy and review! By the way, the rating may change.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**

* * *

**

**12 Days of Frostmas **

**Day One **

**January 2, 2011**

"Jack Frost, you are being charged with attempting to trick and overtake Santa Claus. What do you have to say for yourself?"

The man in question looked up at Mother Nature with a fake look of guilt on his face. He glanced over at the big man himself, who looked at him, not with anger, but with disappointment; as if Jack was a child who broke an expensive vase or ate all the cookies from the cookie jar.

The North Pole's courtroom was a wooden, cozy place at looked like a living room in the Christmas season if a fireplace was to be added. Jack sat in a chair, not bound to anything, but it was uncomfortable. Mother Nature and Father Time stood before him at a podium, staring down at him with accusing eyes. Santa sat next to an elf -a prosecutor. The rest of the council was up in the jury box, while the remaining seats behind him were a mix of elves, Mrs. Clause, and any more of Santa's -rather Scott's- family.

When the trial had begun only a few minutes ago, Jack had asked that there would not be such a large audience. As much as he loved attention, he did not want to be put on the spot for this. All the elves were on their one-month vacation, didn't they have somewhere better to be? Of course, Jack's request had been denied and now he sat in front of who knows how many pairs of eyes, all waiting for him to plead.

He grinned, "I think I've been framed!"

A lie, of course, he had had full intentions of taking over Santa's job by tricking him into saying that he wished he was never Santa. However, Jack had been found out, no thanks to Curtis, who had revealed the truth before it was too late.

"Your honors," Santa's elf-lawyer stood up, "the defendant has no evidence to support himself."

Jack glared over at the shorter creature.

"I'm sorry, Jack, but he is right," said Mother Nature, "you have no proof to support your innocence."

"What ever happened to 'innocent until proven guilty'!" Jack almost screamed.

"That is irrelevant," said Father Time, "there is already evidence that proves you're guilty. Now unless you have anything to prove otherwise, I suggest you just admit it and we may even lessen your punishment."

What choice did he have? Keep denying it vocally and receive harsh sentence or just admit the truth and receive a lesser sentence?

"Alright, I plead guilty..." Jack slumped in his chair with a frown. _'That's the spirit, Jack!' _he could almost hear Santa say in his head.

The council met in the jury room and came out 15 minutes later. Mother Nature and Father Time returned to their spots at the podium, while the jury took their box seat and Santa sat down in his chair.

_Not very much of a fair trial_, Jack thought as Father Time whispered something into Mother Nature's ear. The judges faced him again, Jack sat up straight to hear his fate.

"Jack Frost," said Mother Nature, "the jury has declares that are you guilty and you will receive punishment for your actions by way that Father Time sees fit."

Ice-blue eyes darted to the old man.

"As some may or may not recall..." started Father Time, a few murmurs were heard in the court about 'great, a boring old timer tale' or 'the cookies I made are gonna burn if he tells a story!'

"Order!" Mother Nature slammed the mallet down, silencing the court.

Father Time continued, "...there was one Christmas a certain area did not receive their 'white Christmas,' despite the fact they were supposed to be hit quite hard that year -based on what I remember seeing on the schedule. It was quickly forgotten about because it was not a very big place. The place I am referring to is Kodiak Valley on the mountain ranges in America. It was 1985, and all signs showed a blizzard on Christmas Eve, however, when the night came there was no precipitation at all. Not even a little sprinkle. Now whose fault was it that it did not snow?"

All eyes in the courtroom turned to Jack Frost, who once again felt uncharacteristically uncomfortable to be put on the spot.

"Jack Frost," said Father Time, grabbing the iceman's attention away from the staring crowd, "I sentence you to go back in time and fix this mistake."

Jack almost burst out laughing, instead he settled for grinning like an idiot and blurting out, "That's _it!_ That's my punishment? To make it snow on a Christmas Eve? Alright, send me back right now and I'll be back for dinner-"

"I was not finished, Frost!" boomed Father Time, shutting Jack up immediately, "I also want you, while you are there, to top somebody's Christmas."

"'Top somebody's Christmas'? What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Jack's brow wrinkled.

"Someone there is bound to have a fantastic Christmas already planned. I want you to make their holiday even better."

_Easy,_ thought Jack,_ simply having it snow will make someone's Christmas even better. After all, who wants a green Christmas?_

"I am serious, Frost," Father Time pointed a bony finger at him, "you will not be coming back to this time if you do not make it snow on schedule, and if you do not heavily improve someone's holiday by Christmas Day, you will slowly begin to lose your powers."

Jack stared up at him in disbelief.

"We may not be able to control your powers, but we can take them away," stated Mother Nature.

"You can't do that!" Jack protested.

"We have ways," Mother Nature replied, taking a step back as Father Time walked down and over to Jack. Jack stood up, ready to bolt out of there without a chance of escape.

"Jack Frost," they looked at each other directly in the eye, "have a nice trip, see you next Christmas!"

Father Time gave Jack one hard shove backward, but instead of feeling himself hit the floor, Jack found himself floating. No, he was falling! Falling down, down, down...

**December 14, 1985**

Jack sat up and looked around himself. He was sitting smack in the middle of the empty street. Several people passing by gave him looks. His eyes fell upon a sign in front of him: Welcome to Kodiak Valley. Well, here he was; he made it. Jack stood up and picked up the suitcase next to him. He recognized the suitcase as being his from previous experience.

_I must have arrived a few days ahead of schedule_, he thought before walking into town.

It wasn't really a town, more of a tourist spot. The only people who worked there likely only worked most around the tourist season, now.

It was chilly, but being the definition of chilly, Jack didn't even notice. He could see at the end of town was the ski resort. He didn't care if he looked funny with his hair and suit, so he ignored any more looks thrown at him.

Jack stepped through the resort door. He was not surprised to find that few people were in the lobby. He stepped up to the desk. The clerk -a middle-aged woman with red hair tied back in a bun- looked up. She seemed surprised to see him, and not because of his looks.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Um, yes. I would like to rent a room for the holidays."

"That won't be a problem," she replied, looking away from him again and picking up a slip of paper. "Sign here and how long will you be staying here with us?"

"Until the day after Christmas," Jack knew if he did everything he was supposed to, he would be back on Christmas Day. The extra day was just a precaution for just in case he somehow failed.

After he signed all that he needed to, the clerk smiled at him and said, "Phil, here, will help with any bags you need carried to your room. Please do enjoy your stay at the Kodiak Valley Ski Resort, Mr. Frost."

Jack turned around, and there the bellhop was. Phil was young, with long brown hair, angular features, blue eyes, and a happy complexion that lit up his face.

"How many bags do you have?" he asked. Struck dumb, Jack lifted five fingers. Behind him, four more bags appeared out of nowhere; there weren't many people around, so no one noticed.

Phil came around Jack and picked up the luggage with both arms and placed it on the cart.

"This way," said Phil, leading Jack towards the elevators.

While in the elevator, Jack tried to avert his eyes at Phil. He didn't know why he wanted to look at him so badly. Phil, on the other hand, kept his eyes on the numbers on the wall above the door. The door "binged" and the bellhop opened the door, allowing Jack out first.

Jack's room was on the second level, room 121.

"Here we go," grinned Phil, opening the door and pulling the luggage inside. He handed Jack the key to the room, then started unloading the cart. He placed the bags beside the couch and started walking towards the door. Jack stopped him.

"Thanks," he said, causing the bellhop to turn around, still smiling.

"Hey, no problem!"

Jack tipped him a fiver. Phil thanked him and continued down the hallway, Jack's eyes following after him.

The time jump had worn him out and it wasn't until Jack lay down on his bed that he realized it, and fell instantly asleep. After all, even the cold needs to sleep sometimes.

TBC


	2. Day Two

**12 Days of Frostmas **

**Day Two**

**December 15, 1985**

When Jack Frost opened his eyes, the first thing that came to mind was: _Why is it so warm in here?_

He sat up and looked around, everything seemed foreign to him. It suddenly all came back to him and the unwanted warmth he detected was coming from the heater in the corner. He scowled, jumping out of bed and storming over to the source of unwanted heat.

Jack's face turned blue, blowing freezing air onto the heater, halting the warmth completely. A grin came over his face, "That's better."

He walked over to the window and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Those lying little... there's snow out there. I didn't forget this place!"

Of course Jack would say something like that; there was only half an inch on the ground, but no more seemed to be coming in.

He looked over at the clock on the wall. It was almost already noon. With everything that had happened since he last slept, Jack was not at all surprised to see that he had slept in. But now what? It was over a week until Christmas. What was he to do until then?

A thought suddenly brightened Jack's mood. _In all my many years,_ he thought, _never have I tried to ski. Being at a ski resort, I believe it is time to learn!_

So there Jack Frost stood, alone at the top of the slope with only just enough snow on the ground to attempt the feat. He was donned in a windbreaker jacket, boots, gloves, and goggles that at that moment rested on his forehead. Much of this gear was not necessary. He wore it not because he thought it best not to stand out as much as he already did, but because he thought he simply looked good in it. He was quite delicious, wasn't he?

Jack had a good feeling in his gut. This was going to go well!

He bent over like he always saw people in the Winter Olympics do, pulled on his goggles, and pushed himself forward with his ski sticks.

Everything was going smoothly, Jack was going over the edge with confidence. However, as the slop came before him, Jack slid down about a foot, then tipped forward and fell face down in the thin layer of snow. He could hear some idiot college kid laughing not far away.

Jack lifted his head from the ground. He tried getting to his feet. With the skis on his feet, however, he lost his balance and fell to the ground again. He mumbled an "Ou," and attempted once again to get to his feet.

"Whoa!" the laughter of the kids at the top of the hill grew louder. Jack rubbed his backside, where he fell. He flashed an icy glare at the kids, who were laughing so hard, their eyes were closed so they did not even notice.

Jack grumbled something insulting under his breath, then turned onto his belly and crawled up the short distance of the slope. When he reached the top, he tried once more to get to his feet. Thankfully, because of the flat surface, he succeeded.

He brushed the snow off his jacket, thinking, _Imagine, me, Jack Frost, unable to do one of the most popular winter sports. Why, without me those nincompoops over there wouldn't even probably be here. They'd be out surfing! I'm skillful, am I not? Then how come I can't ski? I'm show them!_

And so Jack tried and tried throughout a majority of the day. Each time, he got further and further down the slope, but ended up face flat with a mouthful of dirt and melting snow.

Finally exhausted, Jack plopped himself down on the edge of the slope and looked down. Such a long way to go and he had not even made it halfway down. He drew his eyes to the sky. The sun was close to setting soon. The college idiot kids had left long ago after the joke got old, not that Jack thought it was funny in the first place.

He unfastened his skis, stood up, and walked back to the resort.

Jack sighed as he walked back into the warm lobby of the ski rental area. He handed in his pair of skis and decided to go back to his room.

He pushed the "up" button beside the elevator doors. A moment later, the elevator "dinged" and the doors opened. Jack was surprised to see Phil looking back at him. The bellhop was holding a rather large gray suitcase in his hand; he gave a friendly smile to Jack, who could not help smiling in return.

"Hello, sir. Going up?"

"Yes."

"Okay then, I'll just get out of your way," Phil stepped out of the elevator to allow Jack to step in. Phil indicated the suitcase and said with a tiny tinge of embarrassment, "Delivered to the wrong room."

Jack watched Phil walk away and down the hall. Then the elevator doors closed and he pressed the second level button.

Stepping back into his room again, Jack noticed that the heater had melted and was giving off more heat than he could ever want. It wasn't much, but it was enough to irritate him. He stomped over to it and froze it again, only this time he kicked at it causing a loud _clank_. Okay, something broke.

Jack smiled at the accomplishment and plopped down on the couch in front of the unlit fireplace. He had gotten quite a large room that could probably fit several people, but he liked the extra room.

The soft cushions of the sofa felt good against Jack's aching backside, still sore from falling onto the ground.

_Alright, maybe I can't ski,_ he thought, removing his shoes and allowing his feet to air out, _but I am still the King of Winter. I can do other things. _

He quickly got up and turned the stereo in the corner on. The station he was on was playing Bing Crosby singing "White Christmas."

Jack sat back down on the sofa, humming along with the song. Then, listening to the lyrics for a few seconds he said aloud, "How ironic."

TBC


	3. Day Three

**12 Days of Frostmas **

**Day Three**

**December 16, 1985**

The hot chocolate they had in the resort's cafe was fantastic. Jack had spent his morning in there, silently eating breakfast, sipping his cocoa, and watching the passerbys, which were few.

When he was finished with breakfast, he returned to his room quite bored. At one point he jumped up from his now-favorite spot of the couch -the left arm- alarmed that he had not been giving anywhere in the world a cold day. Remembering that the present day him was fulfilling that job, Jack sank back down into the sofa. At another time, he took a nap that lasted only an hour. Attempting to ski again came to mind, bu dread filled his stomach and the threw the idea away from his mind.

By now it was noon and Jack Frost was pacing his room, eager to do something but unsure of what.

Jack decided to go eat lunch, thinking that maybe some food might make his bored, creative juices flowing.

He locked the door behind him and headed toward the elevator. He pulled down the lever that allowed access to the lobby floor. Just as the doors were closing, Jack suddenly became alert at the sound of a voice.

"Hold the door!"

Jack's head snapped up and he stopped the doors just in time before they could close.

"Thanks," it was Phil, out of breath and in clothes Jack had not seen him in before. Phil was dressed... casually; wearing jeans and a blue button-up top. He lacked his bellhop uniform.

"No problem," Jack replied as the elevator doors closed after Phil stepped into it.

"Today your day off?" Jack asked, trying to sound casual.

"No, I worked this morning. However, there aren't many people here, as you probably noticed, so my boss said I could have the rest of the day off."

"Ah."

The elevator doors opened. Jack raised his hand out in an "after you" gesture. Phil smiled and did so, Jack stepping out after him.

"Well, enjoy your time here," Phil started to walk off in the direction of the front door.

"Where you going?" Jack asked, his brow knitting.

"Into town," Phil replied simply before continuing on his way.

**8:00 pm**

Jack was heading back to his room for the night; perhaps it was time to start planning his "great snowstorm" for the ski resort.

As he was walking toward the elevator, and not looking where he was going, something slammed into him. He heard an "Oof!" and both he and the object bounced backward slightly, Jack almost fell over. He waved his arms to keep from doing so. He balanced and looked up to see what he had hit. It was Phil.

"I'm really sorry," said Phil, a sincere look of guilt plastered on his face.

"No, it's alright," Jack suddenly grinned, _Screw making snow plans for the past, I'm going to get hammered! _"It's alright if you buy me a drink."

Phil gave a small smile, "Okay!"

**8:10 pm**

Jack had ordered a martini, while Phil stuck with a simple beer.

"So, do you have to work here all through the holiday season?" Jack asked.

"Uh, no. In fact, I'm taking a plane home to my mother on Thursday, the 19th," Phil explained, Jack giving a small "Ooh."

"Yeah," continued Phil, "I work here all year, so it's nice to get away."

"I could imagine."

"So, you just here for the holidays? Are you meeting up with some friends?" Phil smiled.

"Oh, no. It's just me. I'm just here for... the weather."

"Sorry to disappoint."

Jack gave a sly smile, "Oh, I'm sure it will look better in the coming days."

"That's a great, positive outlook! You know," Phil gave a slightly nervous laugh, "I don't even know your name."

"It's Jack...son Frost. Jackson Frost, friends call me Jack," Jack offered his hand out. It was the name he signed his room out for.

Phil accepted the handshake, "Nice to meet you Jack, I'm-"

"Phil. Yes, the clerk at the front desk told me on my first day here. Remember?"

"Oh yes!"

**9:30 pm**

Over the next hour and 50 minutes, Phil did most of the talking. He talked about what his daily life was at the resort, that it was tougher than some think it to be, but he enjoyed it. He spoke about how his father died in the Vietnam War, leaving him, his older brother and sister alone.

"It wasn't so bad," he said.

And Jack listened; maybe because of the alcohol, maybe because he felt like it, but he did. At one point, Jack found himself talking about his position. Of course, he gave nothing away. He phrased his sentences like, "they want me to do this job to make up for what I did to that guy."

After a couple more drinks, both had decided to call it quits for the night.

**10:00 pm**

Neither could walk in a straight line, nor keep a serious face. They leaned on each other, arms slung over each other's shoulders, as they stumbled to the elevator.

"Wha're doin?" Jack giggled.

"I I I am taking you back to your room so you can sleeeeeep," Phil replied as they dragged themselves into the elevator and the doors closed.

When they reached Jack's room, they untangled and Jack pulled out the key. It slipped from his fingers. "Whoops." Both burst out laughing. Jack found he could not lean over, but had to get on his knees to pick up the room key. He had it and shoved it into the lock and turned.

The door opened, but Jack just stood there, gazing into it.

"Come on!" Phil slurred, gently nudging Jack into the room and over to the bed. Jack collapsed onto the mattress, still fully clothed.

"I think you're a li'l drunk," he muttered softly, with a grin. Phil pulled off Jack's shoes and dropped them where he stood, not bothering to arrange them neatly.

"NIGHT NIGHT!" Phil exclaimed, turning to leave.

"Thank you, Philly," Jack replied, still in a dreamy voice. Phil, despite being drunk, still remembered to shut the door behind him.

TBC


	4. Day Four

**12 Days of Frostmas **

**Day Four**

**December 17, 1985**

"Come on, wake up, Frost."

Jack slowly opened his eyes, his blurred vision coming into focus. The first thing he saw was a familiar face; it was Father Time leaning over him.

"Wake up, Frost," he said.

Jack groaned and turned onto his back. "What time is it?" He mumbled.

"Almost one in the afternoon."

"Don't shout..." Jack's head was pounding, and his tongue felt dry.

"I was not. Now, Frost get up and greet the day. I should know that it only comes once."

Jack scrunched up his nose and attempted to push himself up, propping himself up with his elbows, then hands until he was sitting up straight. He made another exhausted sound, his face falling into his hands.

"What in Jupiter's name did you drink last night?"

Jack didn't verbally respond, but glared at the old man instead. He almost rolled off the bed and stumbled into the bathroom, partially closing the door behind him. Running water could be heard.

"What do you want? Why are you here?" Jack demanded from the bathroom.

"Frost, I am Father _Time_, I can come and go into any time as I wish. I'm here to remind you of your mission here."

"Hey, you're to blame here. Christmas Eve isn't for another week. You sent me back too early."

"No I did not," replied Father Time, "I told you, your mission is not all about making it snow here. You have to make someone's holiday once in a lifetime. I sent you back a little early so you can plan out how you will accomplish this."

"Yeah, I'm working on that too," said Jack, opening the bathroom while drying his face with a towel.

"Are you? So far it seems you have only consumed alcohol."

Jack folded his arms across his chest, "As a matter of fact, I have been spending time with a very nice man named Phil. We hung out last night. Actually, I don't even remember returning to my room though..."

"Phil took you back."

"Ah, see? Nice guy. Wait, how do you know about him? You're Father Time, not God."

"Oh, something significant happened -or will happen- to him in the coming year that was messed around with by some time travelers."

Jack looked at Father Time with a knitted brow of confusion. Father Time waved his hand with a "Nevermind."

"So what, if you two got drunk?"

"It's male bonding. I never do it, thought it would be fun," Jack stated in a matter-of-factually way.

"Poor Phil, having to spend one of his last nights of the year with you."

"Hey, I resent that-"

Father Time pointed a finger at him, "You do not even know what that poor man's fate is. You think just by getting him drunk will make it all better?"

"Fate? Phil has a fate? Make what all better?"

Noticing he struck a cord, Father Time decided to continue, "Next year he will lose his right arm in an accident."

Jack was struck dumb. From what he observed, Phil was right-handed; to lose that... he couldn't begin to imagine what that would do to the nice bellhop.

A moment of silence later, Father Time sighed and said, "Well, I think it is about time I got going. Now Frost," Jack looked up, "do not forget what we sent you here for, understand?"

Jack gave a small nod.

"By the way, it's freezing in here. If you don't want to rouse suspicion, I suggest you fix your heater," and with that Father Time walked out the front door and closed it behind himself.

A question suddenly rising, Jack rushed to the door. He wanted to ask how Phil lost his arm, but by the time he got to the door and opened it, the hallway was empty. Father Time was gone.

**Later that day**

Jack found Phil in a lounge area, looking at two white boxes. Phil nibbled on his lower lip a little, his eyes darting from one box to the other. Beside him stood an undecorated green tree. A few boxes were scattered about the room. The lounge area, itself, was vacant -save Phil; holiday music was playing from somewhere.

"Hey, Phil. What are you doing?" Phil looked up over his shoulder at the sound of his name. Jack stood with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh hey, man. I was just decorating the tree here. I'm having difficulty choosing between red and silver tinsel," Phil turned back to the boxes containing the tinsel. Jack strode over to him and looked over his shoulder at the decorations held in Phil's hands.

Jack wrinkled his nose at the red, "Go with the silver. The red is too... much. Besides, silver resembles snow on the trees and winter and cold."

A smile spread across Phil's face, "Alright! Silver it is then!" He put down the red tinsel box and opened up the silver tinsel.

Phil turned around so he was face to face with Jack, who was no further than several inches from him. "Wanna help me decorate the tree? That is, if you're not busy. It would be much more fun if I wasn't doing it alone."

Jack would have regularly said no, he never liked doing manual labor of any sort. However, there was a glint of eagerness and excitement of the prospect of them working together in Phil's eye. Jack's eyes briefly wandered onto the bellhop's right arm. How could he refuse?

"Why not?"

"Well, good," said Phil before moving over to a box and opening it to reveal all sorts of ornaments. He pulled out the string of lights, first.

As the two maneuvered the string of lights around the tree, Jack asked, "Bellboys do this often?"

"Oh no, but we're short on staff this Christmas season because of the bad weather. Many went home already."

"How 'bout you?"

"Oh, I won't be here for Christmas. I've got a plane flight on Thursday."

Thursday was two days from then.

"Going home to your mother?" asked Jack as they started putting on the ornaments.

"Yep, my mother and my siblings are inviting over my aunt and uncle and my cousins over my mother's house."

_Wow, family. Something I've never had,_ Jack thought distastefully, but put on a fake smile and said, "Oh, that's nice."

"Yep, I've been looking forward to it for a while now. You see, I was originally going to go home for Thanksgiving, but it snowed a good amount and business was booming that weekend and they needed the help here. So I stayed."

"Uh-huh."

The two continued to decorate the tree, Phil chatting about certain guests that have come. At one point, he asked Jack about his family. However, Jack replied, saying that he would rather not talk about it. Phil did not press any further.

They finally got to the point where they were just about done, save the topper.

"Angel or star?" asked Phil, showing Jack both. The angel had long, flowing strawberry blond hair and wore a white dress, with white feather wings. The star, on the other hand, was also a magnificent piece with five points and a white center. Santa had a star on his tree.

"Angel," Jack replied with a small smile, an impossible thought springing to him that he had to bite his tongue to keep from saying aloud, _because it's beautiful like you._

As Phil climbed up the ladder to put the angel on top, Jack had chills that made him shiver for the first time since he did not know when.

Once the piece was centered, Phil climbed down and moved the ladder out of the way.

"Would you do the honors?" he asked, snapping Jack away from his thoughts.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Plug in the lights?"

"Really?" Jack grinned ear to ear, "You want me to?" Phil nodded. Jack gave a brief, slightly nervous chuckle then walked over to the plug beside the outlet.

"Here goes nothing," he said, plugging into the outlet and stepping back.

The tree lit up, along with their spirits. The lights were white; if one was to look at the tree in the distance, they would have said that it sparkled with snow. The silver tinsel is what really did it. The tree was complete. Jack could feel a sense of accomplishment well up inside of him.

"Thanks for this," said Phil from beside him.

The two drank a glass of eggnog, toasting their splendid work.

That night, Jack could not stop thinking about his new friend. Turning onto his side in his bed, he thought, _What is wrong with me?_

TBC


	5. Day Five

**12 Days of Frostmas **

**Day Five**

**December 18, 1985**

It was a little after ten in the morning when Jack heard a knock on his door. He had spent the morning attempting to fix the heater as best as he could, although not being very successful. He got off his feet and walked over to the door, opening it immediately.

"Phil!" Jack said in surprise.

"Morning, I had a few minutes, so I thought I would well..."

Jack leaned his head forward, waiting for the bellhop to finish what he wanted to say.

"Um," Phil shifted his weight to his left foot and held his hat in his hands, "listen, the staff is holding a small holiday party tonight because many of us are leaving tomorrow. I... I know it's a little short notice, but would you like to be my plus one?"

If Jack had been drinking something at that moment, he would have spewed it out. Luckily, he wasn't, but he was still dumbstruck slightly.

He finally replied, "Alright."

A smile spread across Phil's face, "Great! I'll come around eight." And with that, he left. Jack stood frozen to the spot as he watched him leave.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Jack finally shrunk back into the room. He closed the door, then leaned his back against it. His head titled back, so he was looking up at the ceiling.

_Is this a date?_ He thought, _No, of course not. We are just going as friends... nothing more. Still, a friend is quite nice. I don't really have many friends. He seemed a little jittery when he asked. Was he scared I was going to say no and slam the door in his face? I probably would have if... If what, Jack?_

Jack lowered his head and rubbed his eyes, _If I didn't care about- NO! I've only known him for five days. Stuff like that doesn't happen that quickly, and besides that stuff doesn't happen to me. Sure, I've had lustful episodes in the past, but my heart could never be warmed. It was impossible._

He sighed through his nose then slumped onto the couch.

"A party, hmm?" he muttered, "this should be interesting. I haven't been invited to a party in a long time."

**8:00 pm on the nose**

Jack heard the rapping on the door again. He opened the door to reveal Phil, dressed in a light button-down that was tucked into his khaki pants, with brown shoes. Long brown hair was tucked behind one ear. It looked fresh and well taken care of. Jack bit down on his tongue to keep from saying "You look fantastic." Instead, he settled with smiling back.

"You ready?" asked Phil.

"Yep," Jack replied, closing and locking the door behind him. Neither said a word as they made their way downstairs.

They stepped into a room with a dance floor and a DJ up on a stage, playing upbeat holiday music. To their right as a snack table and on their left were tables to sit down at. The entire room was decorated properly for the holidays.

Joy swelled inside Jack when he saw the paper snowflakes hanging from the ceiling.

People were already on the dance floor, moving to the rhythm of the music. Obviously, more than just staff members here.

"Come on," said Phil, grabbing a handful of Jack's sleeve and pulling him toward the center of the dance floor.

"Wait, Phil! I-"

"Just go with it, Jack!"

At first Jack felt awkward and out of place dancing with the crowds around him. However, as he watched Phil dance like a fool beside him with a grin, he could not help but start getting more into it. He shifted his feet and rocked with the beat as did the rest of the crowd.

At one point, Jack and Phil spun around. They twisted around, Phil went under Jack's arm, and kicked out their feet. They pulled into each other and out, creating bridges with their arms, once in a while allowing others to go under.

"The Most Wonderful Time Of the Year" song ended, causing everyone to stop and clap their hands.

"Having a good time?" Phil asked over the crowd.

"Yes!" Jack replied.

The DJ moved the microphone closer to his mouth and said, "Time to slow it down." He put on "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas."

Phil began to move over to the tables when Jack fond himself saying with thinking about it, "Want to dance?"

Taken aback at first, Phil stared at him as if not believing what he just heard. Then he nodded, taking Jack's hand.

Because he was shorter than the bellhop, Jack placed one hand on Phil's shoulder, while Phil put his on Jack's back. As the song played on, the two could not take their eyes off each other.

_Phil's eyes remind me of a lake frozen over,_ Jack noticed. Although Phil was the taller of the two, Jack was leading. The bellhop had to remember to breathe; Jack smells of the fresh winter...

The legendary figure's hand felt cold in the mortal's. They found themselves lost in one another, the outside world seemed to fade away. Was there music still playing? What time was it? Were they alone? All these questions floated around them, but neither paid any head to them.

Suddenly the song ended, changing into "Holly Jolly Christmas."

They stopped turning and quickly let go of one another. Arms dropped to their sides. They suddenly became aware of their surroundings. A few people had been staring, some were still staring, while the others turned the other way.

Phil's face was a bright pink, "I um... I'll be right back." He fled through the crowd before Jack could say anything.

"Phil, you okay?" asked Jack, jumping to his feet from his chair as the man in question approached, "you've been gone for half an hour."

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just a little tired and dizzy. Mind if I call it a night?"

A lump stuck itself in Jack's throat, "But aren't you leaving tomorrow? This may be the last night we can hang out. Stay."

"I have an early flight tomorrow, I should get some rest. Last time I took a plane I couldn't sleep at all," Phil replied before turning around to leave.

"Phil!" he turned around again to see what Jack had to say.

Jack spoke calmly, but anxiously, "Did I do something wrong?"

A smile came across Phil's face, "No, tonight was great. You've been a good friend." He walked over to Jack and shook his hand, "It was a pleasure to meet and get to know you. Have a merry Christmas, Jack."

"Thank you, and same to you."

Phil walked out of the dance hall, Jack's eyes following him the whole way. He stood there for a moment before returning to his own room.

Jack almost slammed the door when he entered. He stormed over to the window at the cloudless night. He ground his teeth, anger filling him to the brim. His fists clenched and his eyes twitched as he glared up at the sky. He went outside onto his balcony, icy eyes not leaving the sky that was beginning to cover in clouds. The wind picked up and the temperature dropped immensely.

Jack Frost cried out at the night, commanding his will to be done.

TBC


	6. Day Six

**12 Days of Frostmas **

**Day Six**

**December 19, 1985**

_It's Christmas time..._ was the first thought that came to his mind when Phil woke up. His bed was so comfortable and warm, but he was excited to go home, so it was worth getting out of it. He stretched his arms above his head and yawned, refreshed and ready to get going.

However, once Phil got out of bed and stood up on his floor, a feeling of dread filled his stomach. He rubbed his eyes, thought of home, and pushed the bad feeling to the back of his mind.

Phil walked into his bathroom, took a quick shower, then checked to see if he had everything packed. He smiled, _Yep, every thing's here and rearing to go!_

Then he heard a rapid knock at the door. Bouncing with each step, he walked over to the door and opened it. It was Sally, the front clerk. She looked awful, her red hair hung around her face, her eyes were slightly pink, and she looked as if she had not yet had her coffee. Something was up.

"Good morning, Sally. Why the long face?"

"Phil," Sally said gently, "some-thing's happened. May I come in?"

Phil opened the door wider, "Of course, please do."

She walked in, then hurried over to his television and turned it on.

"Sally, what's...?" Sally shushed him and pointed at the screen. It was the news, more specifically, the weather.

The weather man was pointing at the map behind him; it was their general area. "Now the ice blizzard has hit all of the area, including the Carterson area. We are getting reports that the Carterson airport had canceled all flights from now until at least Christmas Eve. We will be repeating this information all day..."

Carterson was the small town at the bottom of the Kodiak Mountain. Their airport was how many came to and from the area. Both Phil's and Sally's flights were to be at that airport.

Jack Frost, meanwhile, was sitting in his room drinking a cup of tea. His mind was blank as he stared long and hard at the dark liquid in his mug. He focused on it, the molecules... _Close together. Colder, colder. Freeze..._

The knock at the door broke his concentration, making him jump. He dropped the mug, the lump of frozen tea rolled out of the mug and lay on the carpeted floor.

Jack opened the door, "I thought you left."

"No," muttered Phil only loud enough for Jack to hear. Phil looked miserable. That friendly smile was vacant and his shoulders were slumped.

"Come in and tell me what happened."

Phil did so, Jack closing the door behind him. They sat on the couch.

"It's cold in here," Phil commented in a monotone, "I'll tell Jimmy; he'll fix your heater."

"Oh, don't bother. I just have it turned down low. I like the cold," Jack grinned. Both were silent for a moment.

"I'm going to be here for Christmas," Phil finally spoke up.

"Really? Why?"

"I guess you didn't watch the news this morning."

"Oh I hate the news. Too depressing," Jack mentally added, _and too many Santa commercials._

"My flight was canceled."

"Oh... why?"

"Apparently there was a severe ice storm. It luckily didn't affect the resort, but the airport was devastated. All flights have been canceled until Christmas Eve at the earliest, but by the way things are looking, they probably won't be functioning until New Year's."

Jack put a comforting hand on Phil's shoulder, "I know you were really looking forward to seeing your family for the holidays."

Phil nodded.

_At least he's not crying,_ thought Jack. Their eyes met.

"Jack, would you mind if we hung out a bit more this Christmas?" asked Phil, "I don't want to impose."

Jack grinned again, "Of course! Impose all you like! I'll enjoy the attention- er, I mean the company."

Phil gave a small smile, "Thanks Jack. You are a good friend. I mean, we met only a few days ago and I feel like I've known you longer."

"Oh, I get that a lot," _especially when it comes to a certain Christmas song..._

The rest of the day consisted of the two sitting in Phil's room (because Phil complained that Jack's room was too cold), watching Christmas movies.

They were sitting on the couch; nearing the end of the 1951 version of "Scrooge," Phil fell asleep. Jack looked over at him, watching him for a bit. Phil did not snore, but softly breathed in and out through his nose.

Jack smiled and thought, lightly chuckling to himself, _It worked._

TBC


	7. Day Seven

**12 Days of Frostmas **

**Day Seven**

**December 20, 1985**

_Jack and Phil were in Jack's room. A fire was crackling behind them. Soft music was playing and they were drinking champagne. The outside winter wind roared from the other side of the window._

_Phil looked at his wrist watch. He put down his glass on the coffee table, "I really should go." He stood up and began to walk to the door before Jack caught him by the hand. _

_"Stay."_

_"They'll wonder where I am, though."_

_"It's cold outside, stay here," Jack persisted. _

_"I really can't stay~" Phil began to sing. Two kept on singing back and forth about whether Phil should stay or go. He kept giving excuses, moving about the room. Jack followed his movements, repeating his reason, "Baby, It's Cold Outside."_

_Phil opened the door, then Jack closed it before he could leave. As if it was a musical, they sang their song, making their actions akin to the tune. On the last line, Phil found himself backed up to the window. Jack had an arm resting on the glass behind him. _

_They sang at the same time,the music crescendo-ing, "Oh, but it's cold outside~!"_

_Phil closed his eyes as Jack leaned his face in closer for a kiss..._

Both Jack's and Phil's eyes snapped opened at the same time. Their foreheads were pressed together and they were leaning against each other on the couch in Jack's room. Their eyes met, causing both to quickly jump back, breaking the thin ice connected to both.

Phil rubbed his cold forehead, the thin ice melting as he did so. Jack wiped the ice on his own forehead off and stood up, then walking over to the kitchen.

Jack had begun making coffee when Phil started giggling like a mad man.

"What?"

"Heheh, oh nothing. I just had a weird dream is all."

The Legendary Figure paused, "What of?"

Phil waved a hand, "Oh, nothing serious."

Bringing in the coffee mugs, Jack continued to inquire, "Tell me. I find dreams interesting."

"Well," Phil's cheeks turned a light pink, then he said with a laugh, "you and I were singing 'Baby, It's Cold Outside'."

Jack didn't laugh, in fact he just plain stopped where he was.

"What's wrong? It was only a dream," said Phil from his place on the sofa. Jack blinked a couple times, then walked the rest of the way to the couch.

"I... I had the same dream," he said, handing Phil his coffee and sitting down.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Phil smiled, "Maybe it was because of the way we were sleeping."

Jack looked over at him with an unamused expression, "Don't be ridiculous." Inside, his head swarming. _The same dream? My magic powers must have transferred temporarily last night so we shared dreams. No way am I telling him._

Phil took a sip of his coffee.

"You were singing the girl part in mine," said Jack. Phil stared wide-eyed at him.

"_You_ were singing the girl part in _mine_," he replied, astonished.

Jack grinned, _Okay, maybe it wasn't a perfect transfer._

"Now the important thing is not to try too hard."

"Phil, this isn't going to work."

"Come on, Jack! This will be fun!" the bellhop persisted.

"When the heck did you learn to ski anyway?" the two were alone at the top of the slope, both in ski gear, but one was more ready to go than the other. Jack didn't want to wear a hat, but Phil had forced him to wear his.

"When I first started working here. Jeff the chef showed me how. Come on, I'll teach you."

Jack looked down the slope, bad memories rushing back to him. "Oh no! There is no way I am trying this again. I told you that last time I fell on my face! People laughed at me; I do not want to be humiliated again."

He turned to go, but Phil put a firm hand on his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks, "Jack, there is no one here but me. Now, will I laugh at you? No! So, come on."

Jack looked around; yep, they were alone. He looked into those blue eyes; nope, he wasn't lying, he won't laugh.

"Alright."

"Okay then!" Phil taught Jack how to position himself correctly on the skis, how to push himself off, and what to do when on the slope.

"Now, before you try on your own, remember not to lean too far forward, or you're going to fall on your face. Ready?"

Jack pulled the goggles over his eyes, "Ready!" Phil removed his hands from his back, "Go!" Swallowing thickly, Jack pushed himself forward.

The wind rushed around his face -boy, it felt good! He could barely hear Phil's cheers from behind him. For seconds that seemed like hours, Jack felt peace. The cold felt good against the exposed skin on his face, the adrenaline rush made his ice-hard heart pound, the only sound was of Phil's distant voice and the scratch of his skis against the -although thin layer of- snow.

Then he hit a dirt spot. Jack skidded, losing his balance. He flipped forward, landing on his backside and sliding down two extra feet.

"Jack! Jack, you okay!" Phil's voice was getting louder as he called his name. Jack groaned, scrunched his eyes shut, and pushing his goggles off and over his head along with his hat.

Phil slid the last foot, so he was beside him, "Jack! You alright? Say something!"

Jack managed to wheeze out, "Ou..."

"You okay?" Phil asked again. Jack opened his eyes to the sight of Phil's face leaning over him. He gave a small smile.

"How was that?"

"Not bad," said Phil, the corner of his mouth turning up.

"Really? How far did I go?" Jack gingerly attempted to sit up.

"Whoa, wait-"

Jack looked up the slope.

"Jack, I don't think you should be moving..." but Phil was cut off by Jack chuckling.

He leaned back on the gloved palms of his hands, "You see that, Phil?"

"What?"

"I got a hell of a lot farther than before. I'd say that's an achievement."

Phil smiled, "You want to keep going?"

"Nah, I think I'm done for the day. Maybe tomorrow. Could you help me up?"

"Oh, sure!" Phil put Jack's arms around his shoulders, and they walked back up the slope to the resort together.

When they got back, Phil insisted that the doctor take a look at Jack's back. However, by the time they got all their ski gear off, Jack said he was feeling better than ever. Phil had the doctor look at him anyway.

"He'll be fine," the doctor told Phil afterword, "a little bruising at most, but he looks like he'll be alright within the next few days. Although I don't recommend him skiing so soon."

"Oh, that's understandable."

"Well, yes, but he looks..." The doctor looked around and at Jack, who was sitting upright in his bed. He pulled Phil farther away and whispered to him, "Truth be told, he looks as if he simply tripped and fell. But by the way you described his accident, it's a miracle he doesn't have harsher injuries."

"Jack may not look like much, but he's a tough cookie," Phil replied with confidence. The doctor bid farewell and a merry Christmas; Phil did the same and the doctor left.

"Seems like I'm gonna be okay," Jack grinned as Phil stepped back into the bedroom area.

"Yep, the doc says you're going to be just fine."

"Good, I wouldn't want to be bedridden when I could be doing other things."

It was getting late, so Phil bade Jack goodnight and to get some rest. Closing the door behind himself, Phil couldn't help but feel as if his friend was keeping something important from him. He went back to his own room, the doctor's words swirling around in his head.

Upon reaching his room, he shrugged; it didn't matter. Jack was alright, and that's what counted.

TBC


	8. Day Eight

**12 Days of Frostmas **

**Day Eight**

**December 21, 1985**

"Keep your eyes closed Jack!"

"I do! Come on, where are we going?"

"If I told you, it would ruin the surprise," Phil was leading Jack by the hand to a 'get well gift' he had prepared earlier. Of course, Jack felt as fit as a fiddle by now but Phil still insisted on this.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now," Phil grinned. When Jack did so, his eyebrows shot up.

"Wow!" The horse was a beautiful white with dark freckles on its backside. It was strapped up to an apple-red open sleigh. A man sat on the driver's seat with a smile on his face.

"It's usually used for guests here on anniversaries and such, but due to the lack of guests, I was able to pull a few strings," Phil explained, looking at the awe brightening up his friend's face.

It was fake. Jack faked a smile, eyeballing the spectacle.

Of course it was a sleigh. Sleighs represented the Christmas season. Santa Claus rode in one. Jack never understood why _he_ couldn't be the one always pictured in a sleigh. A couple thousand years ago, before Santa was even around, Jack would ride in a chariot; he would leave blizzards and storms behind him. The Council, which was much smaller at the time, told him to not be so cold-hearted. He wasn't always harsh when it came to spreading winter across the planet. However, he always was cold, and Christmas took some of him away even worse. He didn't mind the holiday at first, -after all, it just made his season more popular- but as the years had gone by, Jack came to hate it. It was no longer about whether there was snow on the ground or not, but about whether or not greedy little brats would get presents. He blamed Santa for it all... this sleigh represented Santa. If he wasn't such a good actor, Jack would have been sick on Phil's boots.

Jack looked over at him; his nausea faded quickly. Phil was beaming at the sleigh, then back over at him.

"Wanna go for a ride?" the bellhop asked, extending an arm out.

_For Phil, for Phil. I'll amuse him. After all, it's Christmas..._

Both climbed up into the sleigh. They sat next to each other.

"Uh, Neilly, you can go now," said Phil to the driver, who nodded with a smile and started off the horse.

It was a path that they traveled on. There was still barely any snow on the ground, but the sleigh was able to move forward gracefully enough. They hit bump, causing Phil and Jack to slide closer to each other.

The looked at each other and smiled in embarrassment.

"Uh Neilly, would you mind?" asked Phil.

"No problem," the driver replied, not turning around. Neilly then began singing "Sleigh Ride" as they turned a corner around a tree.

"He's got a great singing voice," Jack commented.

"Yeah."

They traveled along, observing the scenery as they went. There was no snow on the trees, but the lush green pine trees was still quite breathtaking.

Jack wasn't paying much, if any at all, attention to the landscape. His eyes were watching the way Phil's face lit up and the way the bellhop hummed along with Neilly's singing. Jack blinked once, hard.

Phil shivered, "Gee, did it just get colder out here?"

"It's the outdoors," Jack smirked, realizing, "the Winter Solstice is today, you know."

Cheeks turning a light pink from the temperature, Phil smiled, "Oh really? I didn't know that." He shivered again, "Man, it's cold out!"

Jack pretended to yawn, raising his arms above his head and letting one fall behind Phil, who took the invitation and scooted up a little closer to him.

They rode on for a bit, Neilly changing his song to "Winter Wonderland" at one point. Then they were finally back at the resort.

Phil and Jack hopped out of the sleigh. The bellhop thanked the driver and then they turned to go back inside. Before Phil could open the door, however, Jack grabbed him my his upper arm. Phil turned quickly to see what was the matter.

Jack glanced over at Neilly, who was already almost out of sight, taking the horse and sleigh back where they belonged. He turned the corner, leaving the two friends alone. Jack turned back to Phil.

"What is it, Jack?"

"I just..." he trailed off.

"Just what?" Phil's face shown with concern. Jack was speechless, he knew what he wanted to say: 'I am THE Jack Frost and I've come back in time to make it snow. I didn't do it originally because I was too lazy and even though I hate responsibility, I have been working for centuries to get my own holiday. Oh, and I happened to ruin your perfect Christmas you had planned with your family.' No, he couldn't.

"Oh screw it," Jack said before leaning up and pressing his cold lips against Phil's warm ones.

At first, Phil was immobile. Jack opened his eyes to see if Phil looked disgusted, however as soon as he did, Phil's closed as he leaned forward into the kiss. Yes! A positive response; at least he wasn't being pushed away.

They parted at the same time. They looked at each other for a moment, regarding what just happened. Both leaned in again, this time more fervently. Jack cupped Phil's head in his hands, pressing himself against the other.

Phil could feel Jack's tongue attempting to slip into his mouth, and he considered letting him. But as soon as their tongues touched, Phil pulled away immediately.

"I'm sorry," No Jack wasn't. He was glad he was finally letting the other know his true feelings. Although a tinge of gilt did strike him for a moment with the look on Phil's face. It wasn't disgust, it was nervousness. Phil obviously was not used to this sort of thing.

"It's okay, it's just that," Phil paused, "it's not because you're a guy. I've known I like both guys and girls from high school. It's just..."

"Are we moving too fast?"

"No. I mean, I've known you for about a week now, it's not that I don't like you. It's that I like you a lot," Phil put his hands on Jack's shoulders, "you are the most unique person I have ever met."

_You can say that again,_ the Legendary Figure thought.

"So, what I mean is that I _really_ like like you," he said then kissed Jack in a short, but sweet way.

Jack smiled, _Mortals can be so weird._

They kissed at Phil's door.

"Goodnight," said Phil, then stepping into his room and halfway closing the door.

"G'night," Jack replied. Phil moved to shut the door all the way, but he suddenly stuck his head back out, looked down the empty hallway for spectators, then gently grabbed Jack by the back to the head and pushed him forward so their lips met. Jack broke the kiss with a grin, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Phil gave a light giggle, then retreated back into his room.

As Jack lay in bed with for the first time a genuine smile of happiness, he wondered if Phil could be that person that he makes their holiday a better one than they originally planned. _Yes, Phil will be that person. This will be a piece of cake._

With the feel of Phil's soft lips still against his own icy ones, Jack drifted off to sleep.

TBC


	9. Day Nine

**12 Days of Frostmas **

**Day Nine**

**December 22, 1985**

Jack and Phil caught breakfast together that morning. They had both ordered the same food (Belgium waffles) and were already digging in. They were talking about little nothings, pet peeves of society and finding that they agreed about many. At some point the conversation started leaning towards the upcoming holiday.

"Favorite Christmas special?" asked Phil before taking a large bite of out of a piece of waffle he had on his fork moments before.

"Charlie Brown," Jack replied simply, mentally adding, _it's one of the few that Santa actually shows up._

"Oh, really? I'd think it would be 'Jack Frost'..." Jack almost choked on his coffee, "...then again, I guess you might have been made fun of in school for the name similarity, huh?"

"I didn't know there was a Jack Frost special," Jack said softly.

"Oh yeah," the bellhop replied, "it's not very well known, but it's good."

A smile played upon Jack's mouth, _How in the _hell_ have I been unaware of this? Alright, it's not well known, but it's still there!_ He looked up at Phil, "I could kiss you."

Phil looked to his left and right, then swallowed his last amount of waffle, "Go ahead."

They were the only ones in the resort's cafe. Jack leaned across the table and pressed his lips against the bellhop's. Phil tasted of maple syrup. He moved his tongue in to lick those sweet lips. Phil smiled into the kiss, following the action himself.

Jack broke the kiss and whispered, his nose merely millimeters from Phil's, "Now let me finish my coffee." He drew back and took a sip out of his mug. The smile on Phil's face faded as he slowly drew back as well. Because he was already done, he twiddled his thumbs, waiting for his other to finish his coffee.

When Jack finished, they went out for a walk. They linked arms as they walked amongst the trees that they had spotted on their sleigh ride from yesterday. All the snow was gone, but Phil wasn't really minding; his attention was focused on Jack, who was smiling but also confused.

"Are you alright?" Phil finally asked him.

He grinned, "I'm fine."

"I'm not stupid, Jack."

Jack raised his eyebrows, "I never said you were."

"But something is bothering you. Is it me?"

"Oh, of course not!" Jack stopped in his tracks to look the bellhop in the eye. Phil's light blue orbs were looking back at him with concern and worry.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive! Phil you shouldn't worry your pretty little head about me. I have... cold fazes."

"Like depression?"

It suddenly felt like Jack was talking to a child. "No, not depression. I just have a lot on my mind these days," he started walking again, his arm unhooking with Phil's; he muttered under his breath, "stupid, freezing Christmas..."

Phil took a couple of hops to catch up with him, linking his arm again. He leaned his head on Jack's shoulder, "Jack, you can tell me, you know. I'll be here for you."

Jack looked down at him and smiled at the puppy dog eyes, not because he looked cute that way, but at the fact he was actually making them.

"Oh know, my Phil, Santa _must_ have you on his nice list."

"I sure hope so."

**That evening**

"I used to hate eggnog when I was a kid," Phil commented, accepting the glass of the said drink.

"Really? Why?" Jack plopped down on his couch next to him, a glass of eggnog in his own hand.

"I don't know. I didn't like eggs then, either, so I think that had something to do with it. Just the name steered me away," he took a sip, "this is great!"

"Glad you think so." _Phil sure looks great tonight._

Phil gave a light giggle, "One time we had a guest -very funny guy- who came around May, but claimed that it was Christmas time."

_Brown hair looks soft._

"He almost always had a glass of eggnog with him. Some of us theorized that he put whiskey in it," Phil laughed a bit more.

_That button-down looks inviting._

"Turns out that he was suffering from amnesia. His eighteen year old daughter came and took him home."

_Those pants compliment his shape._

"So what about you?"

Jack's head snapped up, 100 percent alert, "What?"

"Have you ever met any interesting characters?"

_I guess you can call the entire council I'm part of interesting._ "No, not really."

"You're an interesting character," Phil commented, his eyes drawn to his almost empty glass, then back up, "not that that's a bad thing."

Jack said nothing at first, then he said softly, "So are you. I mean, an interesting character... that you are."

Phil smiled, then put down his glass on the table next to the other. With half-lidded eyes and a smug smile, Phil turned back to Jack.

"What is it?" asked Jack with a coy smile. Phil responded by leaping forward, pushing Jack back against the couch cushions with a kiss. The bellhop's legs were on either side of Jack's hips.

"MmMm!" Jack pushed against Phil's chest with his palm, causing their lips to unlock, "Phil, are you sure?"

Phil nodded, cheeks a light pink. "Yes," he replied hungrily and covering Jack's mouth with his own. Jack tangled his hands in Phil's long brown locks, drawing them closer together. They broke apart for breath, then locked again.

Jack slipped a cold hand down to the buttons on Phil's shirt and started undoing them. Phil made no attempt to stop him. Getting farther south, Jack had to tug to untuck the shirt from beneath the belt and pants.

Finally Phil's shirt was completely unbuttoned, leaving his chest exposed; their mouths unlocked again. His face hovered over Jack's as he tried to catch his breath.

"Bed?"

Jack nodded, but before he could do anything, he felt himself being lifted up from the couch bridal-style. He clung to Phil as he was carried over to the bed and laid down.

Phil cupped Jack's face, bringing it close to his and kissing his somehow-still chilly lips. Then Jack realized he was laying on his back, no way was it going to stay like this!

"Phil..."

"Hmm?" was the hum he got back from Phil, who was licking his neck.

"Ungh... Can I please?"

Their eyes locked. Then Phil smiled, "I'm so glad you asked."

Jack grinned, happy he was getting his way, then crawled out from underneath Phil, who lay on his back. Jack kissed his lips, moving on top. He whispered, "I won't be too rough, I promise."

**A while later**

Phil softly breathed in and out, his head resting on Jack's chest. Jack was twisting a strand of his lover's brown hair with his finger, wrapping it around, then allowing it to unravel, then doing it all over again; all done almost completely absentmindedly. He sighed, what had he gotten himself into?

TBC


	10. Day Ten

**12 Days of Frostmas **

**Day Ten**

**December 23, 1985**

Jack awoke with something foreign next to him. His eyes snapped open only to see the closed ones of Phil. A smile spread across his face, remembering the night before. He brushed a strand of hair from his lover's face. _He's so peaceful._

Suddenly, Jack felt nausea sweep over him. Dizziness cause his head to fall back into the pillow. Then, as quickly it had come, the sick feeling was gone. He sat up and his jaw dropped.

There, standing at the end of his bed was Father Time. Jack pulled the covers closer around him and squealed, "Don't you _know_-"

"You sure you want to wake him?"

Jack's eyes darted to Phil's sleeping form. He lowered his voice and repeated what he had started moments before, "Don't you know how to _knock!_"

"Sorry, Frost. I was not expecting you to be be in the nude."

"Do you have any comprehension how _rude_ this is? I feel you're invading my personal space."

Father Time rolled his eyes and took a step back.

"What do you want?" Jack growled at him.

"I'll cut right to the chase, then."

"Yes, you do that."

"Point is, Frost, you still haven't done your job yet. You've been here a little over a week. An ice storm does not count, mostly because you didn't have it hit here specifically. Frost, Christmas Eve is tomorrow. I suggest you quit seducing the locals and concentrate on how much snow you'll dump on them in the next couple days."

As Father Time spoke, Jack found himself getting only angry. Now, if one knew Jack, they would know he didn't have a hot temper, he was a cool guy a majority of the time; what one might call a positive trait. Of course, he was so cool that he would use this trait to deceive and trick others. However, Father Time was poking him in the ribs now, and he was not liking it one bit.

"Remember, Frost, you don't do either of your jobs, there will be no coming home and your powers will begin to slip away."

Jack opened his mouth to yell and curse at Father Time, when he heard Phil yawn, drawing his attention away. His anger soothed and he turned back to Father Time.

"Don't worry, baldy. I'll get the jobs done. You're right, Christmas Eve is tomorrow and that's when I'll do my jobs. Don't you worry," he sneered the last sentence with a sly smirk.

Father Time nodded, then turned to leave. Then he spun around, facing Jack once again, "One more thing, Frost."

"What is it?"

"That man there; you've gotten close, I see."

Jack gave to no reply.

Father Time continued, "Have you told him who you are?"

"No, he wouldn't have believed me."

"How do you know?"

Jack opened his mouth, he shook his head, but no answer came, except, "I don't."

"He seems to really care about you."

"I guess."

"And do you him?"

"You know as well as I do that I could not... not as much as he probably does for me."

"But you wish you could."

Jack glared at him, "It's impossible. You and Mother Nature told me so many years ago."

"Perhaps we did. But I'm not saying that you have to melt your icy overtone to at least care about him."

"Are you trying to confuse me?" Father Time opened his mouth to answer, but Jack Frost continued, "Besides, don't I have enough on my mind? If you don't have anything useful to tell me, could you go away?"

"Fine, may or may not be seeing you, Frost," said Father Time before turning and disappearing into thin air.

Jack lay back down beside Phil, who stirred slightly, then slowly opened his eyes. He smiled.

"Hey," Phil said.

"Hey," Jack replied.

"What time is it?"

"Still early."

"Do we have to get up?"

"No, in fact... let's call room service and stay in here all day," Jack suggested.

Phil closed his eyes, "Sounds good."

Jack gave him a kiss on the nose, "I'll be right back," he slipped out of bed, donned a robe, and reached for the phone. He called room service and ordered some breakfast, then sat down on the bed.

"You should really get that heater fixed, Jack," said Phil, curling up into a ball, "the bed's cold as ice."

Jack smirked, _No, I won't tell him... not yet._

TBC


	11. Day Eleven

**12 Days of Frostmas **

**Day Eleven**

**December 24, 1985**

Phil opened his eyes this morning to find the room empty. He smiled, thinking that Jack probably went downstairs to go grab them some grub instead of calling room service. He swung his legs around and got out of bed. He pulled on his pants and buttoned up only four of the buttons on his shirt. He plopped down on the couch, patiently awaiting for his lover's return.

_ I've made my decision, I'll tell him. I have to. I must have made his Christmas better by now, so I'm covered there. I'll make it snow tonight, then I can go back to my time and endure as I've always done. Perhaps next time I can find out some way to steal the big guy's job. Ah, I'll think about that later. Now, how will I break it to Phil the truths I've kept?_

Phil walked around the resort room, simply looking around to occupy his time. He came to the old heater in the corner. He leaned down next to it to take a look.

_It's not on._ He hit the power button -no dice._ It's broken! No wonder why it gets so chilly in here. Now let's see,_ Phil removed the front grate to examine the machine. His brow knitted.

The main valve was broken, but that's not what confused Phil. What did confuse him was that the entire interior looked as if it had been through the Ice Age. Like opening a refrigerator, cold air seemed to flow from the interior of the frozen machine.

_Strange, it's not that cold in here._

It was at that thought which Jack unlocked the door and came in. Phil turned to greet him, but Jack simply closed the door behind himself without a word. The fact that Jack had not worn a coat or jacket went unnoticed by the bellhop.

"Morning," Phil greeted with a friendly smile. Jack said nothing.

"Where have you been?" asked Phil.

"Out for a walk. I needed to clear my head."

"Oh, well that's nice. By the way, Jack, what happened to your heater?" he pointed at the iced catastrophe, "it's all frozen up. I'm surprised the room isn't as cold as it is outside."

"That was my doing," Jack replied, stepping closer into the room. Phil rose. Jack continued, "I have a lot to tell you, my little ice angel. Perhaps you should sit down.

The two went over to the couch and did so.

"So what is it? You throw the heater outside for a night?" Phil joked.

"No, actually, I kicked it. I guess me being me caused it to freeze up. The only reason why it isn't freezing cold in here is because I'm controlling the temperature."

"W-What?"

"Phil, my name isn't Jackson Frost, it's just Jack Frost. I didn't want to tell you earlier because I you wouldn't have believed me."

Phil shook his head slightly, "I don't understand."

"I'm Jack Frost, _the_ Jack Frost. I'm a legendary figure. I invented _chill_! I am the one nipping at your nose. I control all that is cold. I am that cold breeze in the dead of winter. I _am _winter! Haven't you ever thought I looked a little differently than others?"

"Yeah, but... oh, come on! If you're really The Jack Frost, then prove it."

That was simple, for almost less than five seconds later, small white flakes started falling from nowhere. Phil looked up and reached out a hand to touch one. It fell into his hand and melted. His eyebrows shot up, "Jack, that's fantastic! Alright, I believe you. But what's so wrong about that? I knew you were something special."

At any other time Jack would have stopped any train of thought he had to allow people to compliment him and he would relish in it; his ego just worked like that. But he had not been as serious as he was at that moment. He was not smiling; he had to make Phil understand!

"Haven't you wondered why I'm always cold to the touch? Why the room is never as warm as yours?" Jack's voice was rising now, "Why I healed so quickly after the accident when we went skiing? Why that harsh ice storm that hit out of the blue kept you from going home the other day!"

Phil was staring at Jack in shock. He swallowed thickly then stammered out, "Jack, you... what did you do?"

"I caused that ice storm on purpose, simply so you wouldn't go."

"Am I supposed to think that's romantic? You know how much I was looking forward to going home!"

"Yes, I know. I needed to give you a better Christmas than what you already planned."

"Why, because you fell madly in love with me at first sight and you got jealous that you would have to spend yours alone in some resort for a sport which you suck at!"

The air around them felt colder. Jack growled, "I never said that I loved you."

"But you do!"

"I can't love, Phil."

Phil shut his mouth for a moment, then muttered softly, "What?"

Jack sighed, looking down at his lap, then looking up at Phil again, "It's impossible for me to love. My heart is as frozen as ice. It can never be warm."

"Why? Because you've never fallen in love before?"

"No, it just can't be done. I was told that a few millennia ago. It can't be done. I could never love you no matter how much I want it."

Phil was silent for a moment, then he spoke, still softly, "Jack, you are malicious. You ruin my Christmas, shatter my heart, and you lied to me. I'm surprised you didn't hit the resort with the blizzard of the century just to keep me in this room for your lustful flings." He shot up to his feet and headed for the door.

"Phil, wait! Let me finish explaining!" Jack called, jumping over to him.

"Haven't you said enough?" Phil's eyes were welling up and his teeth were grinding together.

"Phil, listen. I'm not even the me from this time. I'm the Jack Frost from the future. I did something not very nice to Santa, and my sentence was to fix something from my past-"

"And what is that?"

"I need to make it snow here by Christmas Day or I'll never be able to go back to my own time."

Phil gave out a humorless chuckle, then said with a completely serious face, "Alright, Jack. I so honestly believe you're the real Jack Frost. I mean, it explains a lot. But, the fact that you're from the future? Time travel? That I'm not buying." Phil put his hand on the doorknob, "Goodbye, Jack Frost. I'll be sure to move somewhere that's warm year-round, thanks to this little affair. Goodbye forever, and a merry Christmas to you."

And then Phil was gone; out the door, down the hall, back to his own place, and away from Jack, who stood there in the doorway thinking how it could have gone worse.

–

"Phil! Phil! Phil, I know you're in there!" Jack rapped on the door in vain. No one was answering. "Talk about a cold shoulder," the legendary figure mumbled, then rapped again. Still no reply.

He tried most of the day, waiting outside the door, then when he could not take it, he would knock again. There would be no reply, and the cycle would start again.

**7:02 pm**

Jack had given up trying to talk to him hours ago, it would do no good. For the rest of the day, he had absentmindedly roamed around the resort, stopping by Neilly, who said that he hoped everything was going well between him and the bellhop. Jack didn't give him a solid answer and left before the relationship could be questioned further.

He passed by the bar, memories of their first drink together felt good to think about. The area used as a dance hall the other night at the staff party. Everyone staring at the two who were completely enthralled by each other.

Back to his own room, multiple memories of the two of them followed through Jack's mind. From when they watched Christmas movies together, to when they made love. _No, it wasn't love,_ he reminded himself, _you can't love._

Pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind, Jack approached his window. Even though it was a little sticky from the cold, he was easily able to shove it open. Cold, fresh air rushed at him. He breathed it in as if he was coming home.

Jack Frost closed his eyes and took in a inhuman, deep breath, his face naturally turning blue. Then, very slowly, he let it out. The breath came out in a gray-whitish cloud that soared out the window and up to the heavens.

White clouds rolled in, lightening up the night sky. As the first flakes began to fall, Jack turned from the window and curled up in his bed with all of his clothes still on.

It softly snowed outside as Jack fell into a dreamless sleep.

TBC


	12. Day Twelve

**12 Days of Frostmas **

**Day Twelve**

**December 25, 1985**

Phil sat up in bed, memories of the day before flooding back to him. He sighed, turning his head toward the window. His mouth opened slightly.

Snow was coming down in buckets. He jumped out of bed and scurried over to the window and opened it. A chill air filled the room in an instant. The corner of his mouth turned upward.

"I hope you got what you wanted this year, Jack."

Jack Frost clamped the last suitcase closed. _I've done my job, time to go home, _he thought.

Phil walked down into the lobby. His jaw dropped. The entire place was crawling with people. People at the desk, people sitting on the couch reading a magazine, children running around with toys in their hands with parents calling after them, teens socializing in a corner, and people in jackets and goggles carrying skis by their sides.

"Isn't it amazing!" Sally said, rushing up to him, "last night after the weather reports stated that it was going to snow for the next three days, people came in swarms. It's like some sort of Christmas miracle for the resort! I'm going to ask Jacobs if help is needed in any way possible."

Sally went off, leaving a stunned Phil, who was deep in thought about the situation. He darted from the lobby as quickly as he could. He walked hurriedly down the hall, but stopped when he saw the crowd piling into the elevator. Phil rolled his eyes and headed toward the staircase, passing the lounge on the way.

He stopped to take a look inside. Children and parents were sitting together, the little tykes unwrapping presents. Their faces lit up when they saw the toy that awaited underneath. Phil could not help but smile before continuing on his way.

Jack was pacing his room, wondering when Father Time would appear and bring him home. He stopped in place when he heard a knock on the door. He strode over to it and turned the knob. When the door swung open, he inhaled deeply.

"Merry Christmas Jack!" Phil grinned at him.

Jack stood motionless, unable to comprehend what exactly just happened. Finally he said, "What do you want?"

"Jack, it's Christmas Day! The snow looks great! It brought so many people in."

"Where did they all come from?"

"Probably from the nearby towns and such."

Jack smirked, "That's it then? You get furious at me last night, then in the morning act like it never happened? Do mortals really act this way or is 'the Christmas season' that makes you forget all your troubles? I thought we said goodbye last night."

"I was... upset, Jack," Phil's expression was serious now, "I meant what I said... except for the goodbye part. I want you to stay, Jack, please."

Jack's brow furrowed. His mouth turned into a thin, hard line as he shut the door behind him and pushed passed Phil and down the hall. Phil followed after him.

"That's bull," he growled.

"No, I mean it Jack! Stay here with me!"

They passed by a young couple who looked eager to go to their room.

"And why should I?" Jack demanded to know.

"Because you can change."

Jack gave a mock laughter before starting down the staircase with the bellhop still at his heel. "I already told you, Philly. Now scoot off and help your fellow employees. I'm sure they need help."

They came off the staircase and entered into the lobby.

Phil's hands clenched into fists as he stopped in his tracks and yelled out, "I love you!"

An eery silence fell over the lobby and everyone's head turned towards him. Jack stopped and turned around.

"Didn't we already discuss this?" Jack replied.

"Yeah, yeah, we did! You can't love. Maybe you're just afraid to. What makes you so afraid, Jack Frost?"

Jack scowled, "I cannot be done!"

"It can, though. You may hate everything Christmas is, but I think that's because you never truly experienced it."

"Don't bring that subject into it, Phil, I'm warning you."

"Or what? You'll freeze me? Oh big deal! I can sculpt that block of ice inside your chest that you call a heart."

"What does that have to do with anything? Sculpting doesn't mean you can melt it! _That_ can never be done, no matter how much you hope for. Santa can't bring you everything you want. If he did the world would be a much more different place."

Phil let out a deep breath, then shook his head, eyes not leaving Jack's. "You just don't get it do you?"

A smile spreading across Phil's face, he slowly approached the legendary figure.

"Great, what are you going to do now? Talk to me until I give in? Take me on a journey with three ghosts showing me my past, present, and future? Show me what the world would be like with Jack Frost?" Jack smiled in a mocking way, "Say that I am the best thing that ever happened to you? Although that would do nice."

Phil stopped merely inches from him. "What?"

Then Phil threw his arms around Jack, embracing him tightly.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Jack's cheeks turned a bright pink. His mouth formed into a genuine grin, "Wow, I feel so... tropical! Aloha hulas!" His eyes widened, "What are you doing to me!"

Phil moved his head back to look him in the eye. He replied, "I thought of the best way to melt ice: to warm it up."

"But... it couldn't be done," Jack protested softly. His entire exterior was changing, cracking, breaking off like ice on a car when the heating is turned on. "They told me it couldn't..."

"They never tried to give you a hug, did they?" Phil smiled warmly at him. Half the crowd "Awed."

Jack's hair turned brown and looked much smoother against his head. His icy suit was white now and his skin not as pale. His eyes no longer had their icy sharpness they had before. However, his ears were still pointed and his general looks were still the same. He smiled as Phil took a step back to examine him.

"Not bad, not bad at all," he complimented.

"I kinda like this," was Jack's reply before rushing up to Phil and embracing him close. A few people in the crowd clapped. Jack managed to lift Phil two inches from the ground and twirl him about. Setting him down, he kissed him on the lips.

"Yeah, I like this a lot!" the couple grinned at each other.

"Merry Christmas, Jack."

"Merry Christmas."

"Jack frost" suddenly said a familiar voice. Jack and Phil turned to the source. Father Time and Mother Nature were standing by the door. The entire crowd was gone silent. Phil took a quick glance around.

"They're not moving!" he observed.

"Well, I thought I'd stop time so they wouldn't notice us here," Father Time explained.

"Come now, Jack. It's time for you to come back to your own time," said Mother Nature, holding out a hand.

Phil's hand clenched around a chunk of Jack's blazer.

"You've completed your missions, both parts of it," continued Mother Nature, "you made it snow and you made more than one person's Christmas better than it originally was going to be." She nodded at them.

The couple glanced at each other.

"It's time," concluded Father Time.

The couple looked at each other again.

"Jack, don't go," pleaded Phil. Jack sighed,

"I have to. I don't belong in this time."

"Yes you do. You belong with me. We belong together."

Jack wrapped his hand around Phil's right one, and looked down at it, remembering what Father Time had told him days earlier. He locked eyes with Phil again.

"Phil, I have to tell you-"

Father Time loudly cleared his throat and glared at him, which he caught.

"Phil," Jack continued, "you take good care of this arm, you hear me?"

"Um, alright. But Jack, you can't-"

"Please Phil." The bellhop gave in and nodded in understanding, "Jack, don't forget me."

Jack smiled, and placed a hand on Phil's cheek, "How could I ever forget you?" Phil memorized how Jack's now-not-as-cold hand felt against his skin. He leaned his head into the touch.

Jack pressed his forehead against Phil's and whispered, "Thank you." Then he released the bellhop and waled over to Mother Nature and Father Time. He turned, "Have a fantastic life Phil."

Phil's eyes were welling up; he rushed over to his departing lover. "Jack, wait!"

They kissed, both wishing it could last forever.

Mother Nature was smiling at them, while Father Time simply rolled his eyes and hoped they were almost done.

When they finally pulled back from each other, Phil whispered, "Whatever you do, don't say goodbye."

Jack smiled, "It's not goodbye. I'll be with you on every cold morning, whether I know it or not."

And with that the three Legendary Figures faded and Phil was left alone with the crowd that became alive after the departure.

**January 5, 2011**

"I hereby decree Legendary Jack Frost cleared of all charges," announced Mother Nature, slamming the mallet down on the podium.

The court erupted into cheers, people applauded, and Jack just grinned. Santa came over to him and shook his hand, "See, I knew that beneath that icy surface was a good man. Did you know that technically you would not have lost your powers if you didn't do the second part?"

Jack's eyes widened, "_What!_"

"Yeah, funny how that works out, huh? We just wanted you to at least try to do some good," Santa laughed. Jack smiled at the irony and began laughing himself.

"You know, Santa, after everything's that's happened I'm not that mad actually."

Santa slapped him on the back, "Well good!"

"Merry Christmas Santa!"

"Merry Christmas, Jack... even though it's not Christmas right now."

"Oh I know that. Guess I'm still a little caught up in the past."

"Well, make this year a good one."

"Oh, I have a few ideas. Maybe a snow day for the kiddies."

**Twelve months later**

**December 25, 2011**

When he heard the knock at the door, he didn't know what to expect. Carolers? But when the door swung open, Phil's jaw dropped.

"Somebody dreaming of a white Christmas? I brought snow with me, it's outside," Jack Frost was grinning at him.

"Jack?"

"Sorry it took me so long. I wanted to come yesterday, but I was cooking up a snow storm across Finland and Sweden."

Phil grabbed him by the lapel and pulled him into his apartment. He shut the door behind him.

"Hey! You're arm is still there!" Jack exclaimed, staring at the arm that pulled him in, astonished.

"What? Oh, yeah. That year, there was an accident. My right arm got taken off my a passing truck and it happened to be in the way. However some ski guys put it on ice and got me to a hospital just in time to get it back on without any damage done."

"Wow," Jack replied, his eyebrows raised.

Phil had gotten slightly older, but still had that bouncy youth still within him. _Wonderful!_

"So how have you been?" asked Phil.

"Well-"

"Never mind we'll talk about it later," he interrupted, pointing above their heads. Jack followed his finger and smiled.

"You think you needed mistletoe to get a kiss out of me?"

"No, it was just in case you changed your mind."

"Uh-huh," Jack leaned forward, pressing his lips to Phil's. They separated.

"So how was that? I haven't gotten worse in my age, have I?" Phil asked.

"No, it wasn't bad. It was like... coming home." They kissed again, this time having ti last a little longer.

Phil smirked into the kiss and lightly chuckled.

"What now?"

"Last year, I uh... saw something in the local mall."

"What?"

Phil giggled, "You- you have such a big ego!" the giggles turned into a loud laughter.

"What!"

"'Merry Frostmas'? Was this before you met me?"

Jack had completely forgotten about those cardboard cutouts of himself; his cheeks turned a light pink.

"Well, merry Frostmas to you Jack."

Jack sighed and replied, "Merry Frostmas to you Phil. Oh, by the way. If you promise to stay with me forever, I could ask the council if I can have a Mrs. Frost."

"Oh haha, very funny."

"I'm serious, Phil. Stay with me, please."

Phil smiled and kissed Jack on the lips before replying with, "Of course, Jack Frost. Somebody has to make sure that heart of yours doesn't freeze up again."

"Good."

The End


End file.
